The Mishaps of Mattie Batista
by MiDg3t MoNkEy
Summary: The Trials and Tribulations of Mattie Batista I suck at Summary's Story is much better. this is a Re post of Trials and Tribulations. Rated M for the up and Coming Chapters
1. Black eyes and Bruises

Ok so I don't Own Any one in the WWE but I would Really like to a few in particular (YuMmY) Any ways any attitudes Portrayed in this Story Are Totally Fiction I do Own this Idea and Mattie who is also Fiction I'm not making any money for this story Although I would like to but we all know that's not gonna happen. R&R Please ENJOY

Authors note: REPOSED to see how many readers I can get. this is my story I Just took it off to Fix it Names were changed.

"Mattie LET'S GO!" Mattie Ran down the Stairs and Like every morning she tripped on the Second to last step Dave Was always there to Catch her. "That is the Sign that everything gonna be fine today Little Sister Lets go." Mattie Smiled and Headed to her older brothers Car. "Did you get everything squared away with Vince?" Dave asked while Watching Mattie put her Suit case in his Trunk.

"Yeah the Contract is signed and everything Bro I just can't wait to see the look on Mike's Face when he sees me tonight." Dave Knew that His little Sister was in love with Mike Mizanin I mean they grew up together. Dave shut his Trunk and got in and Drove off. "So do you think he'll be surprised to see me?" Dave rolled his eyes.

"Your not gonna talk about him the Whole drive to the Airport are you?" Mattie looked at Dave and Smiled.

"No I'll Shut up I mean I know you hate him." Dave shook his head and knew she was trying to Start an Argument.

"I never said I hated him I just don't like him. He has never treated you Right in my eye's Sis I mean mom and Dad won't say anything b-cuz they want to see you happy but I don't want to see you hurt." Mattie said nothing for the rest of the Ride.

A few hours in to the flight to San Diego

"Come On You haven't said a word to me for hours." Mattie said not a word to him. "Come on Mattie look I don't hate Mike He's an ok guy." Mattie looked at him and Smiled.

"Thank you Oh brother of mine." Dave Shook his head and started Laughing. "What Is so funny?" Dave Pointed at her Hair and Laughed Even harder. Mattie Punched him in the arm as the Plane Started to land. "I hate this Part." Dave Smiled.

"Try this Sit back, close your eyes and relax." Mattie took her brother's advise and Dozed off. "Mattie." Dave shook her and she sat up and threw a fist Landing a right hook to his Jaw.

"Sorry Dave." She said trying not to Laugh. Dave Shook it off and Grabbed there Bags. Mattie followed Dave to baggage Claim. Mattie walked out to Dave's Rental and Got in the Driver's seat.

"Nah Your not Driving!" Mattie frowned and Gave her Brother the Puppy Dog eye's. Dave Sighed and Reached in to his pocket for the Key's "Give me my Wallet Back!" Mattie Handed him his wallet back as he got into the Passenger Seat. Mattie Started the Car and Put Say Anything in the CD player and Put on Little Girls. Mattie Sung along the whole way to the hotel.

Mattie Ran a Few Red light's on the way and Almost killed a Few old lady's walking in the middle of the Street. They Got to the Parking lot of the hotel and Mattie Parked. Dave got out as quickly as Possible and fell in to a Patch of Grass.

"Oh Come on Dave it wasn't that bad." Mattie Grabbed her Bags and Started walking towards the Hotel as Dave Caught up to her and walked in with her. Mattie looked around and Noticed Mike Standing in the Lobby With his back to him.

She Stepped to the Other Side of Dave and Saw Mike Making out with Mickie James. Mattie turned to Dave, buried her Head in to Dave's Side and Started Crying. Dave looked down at her confused as she Pointed toward Mike and Mickie. Dave Stepped toward him but Before he Could go any Further Mattie Stopped him. "I'll Do it." Mattie Wiped her eye's regained her Composer and headed toward him. "Mike What are you doing?!" Mike Quickly Turned toward her and looked Shocked that she was there.

"Mattie What are you doing here?" Mattie looked at Mickie James and Notice the Ring and then Glanced at Mike and Mickie Nodded. Mattie Lunged at Mickie and Started Beating her ass. Mike tired to pull Mattie off Mickie but Mattie punched him in the Face and Jumped back on Mickie. Mickie Landed a Few Good Shots on Mattie but not enough to Slow Mattie down.

Mickie pulled up and Dropped a Knee to Bella's Rib's and took the upper hand. She Landed a Few Shot's to Mattie's Face and Ribs. Security and Vince finally Came Running and Pulled Mickie off of Mattie. Mattie Staggered to her feet Dave rushed to her aid.

Mattie Pushed him off of her and walked over to Mike who was still standing there and began Beating his Ass. Mike Punched her Back without thinking. Mattie fell Backwards in to Dave's Arm's Before Dave could Stand up for his little sister Ted dibiase jr Had Jumped on Mike and Started to Beat his Ass.

Security Pulled Ted off of Mike and Restrained him, Took Mike and Mickie to the other Side of the hotel. Vince Stopped one of the EMT's Before he could look at an unconscious Mattie.

"I want a Full Report when your done on all of them." The EMT Shook his head. Vince grabbed Dave and Ted and pulled them Aside. "Your sister hasn't even been here 2 hours and she's Already Causing me problems. I want you two in my Hotel room in an Hour." Both Dave and Ted nodded there heads. Dave picked his sister up and took her up to her room With Permission of Course. A few EMT's Followed them up to her room to make there Final evaluation. Dave looked at Ted and Smiled

"Ted You didn't have to do that." Ted Shook his head and Smiled. Dave said while getting on the Elevator.

"Well You had your hand's Full at the Moment plus I hate that guy." Dave Smiled as the elevator Reached there floor. Ted took her room key From Dave and Opened the door for him. Dave put Mattie on the bed and Sat next to her.


	2. Mattie's Emo Behavior

A Few Hours later

"Dave Can I have my Hand back it's not like I'm dying or anything." Dave Looked at Mattie and Smiled at her.

"Hey guy's She's up." Mattie Tried to Sit up but was Shot down by one of the EMT's.

"Don't move Mattie until we know the extend of you injures. Now can you tell me what hurts the worst Right now?" Mattie nodded and looked around the room.

"My Face." Dave saw the Perfect Opportunity to make her Laugh

"Yeah It's Killing me." Mattie looked at him and rolled her eye's.

"Yeah your Face is gonna Hurt until the Swelling goes down. Are you having a Hard time Breathing?" Mattie looked at Him and shook her head.

"No but my Rib's do hurt." Dave Lifted her Shirt for the EMT and saw The Nice Sized Bruise forming "Look I'm Fine I'll Walk it off I have to Get Ready for tonight." Dave looked at Mattie who was Pushing EMT's off of her and Sitting up Trying not to Wince. She got up and went in to the Bathroom to look in the mirror.

"My Face isn't that Bad I have a Black eye ,a Fucked up Lip and my Cheek is kinda Swollen I'll be fine." The EMT's watched Mattie Walk back and forth Trying to see how well she Walked She seemed to be Fine but when she Bent Down to Grab her Shoe she winced slightly but Covered it up Really well so The EMT's couldn't see it.

"Sis Maybe you Should just give your self a Day or two I think Vince will understand." Mattie Looked at Dave and Cut her eye's at him.

"Dave I'm Not letting some Fucking Whore Ruin my First night I won't Give her the Satisfaction of thinking she Beat my ass so bad I couldn't show up to the Show it's not happing." Before Dave could Rebuttal there was a Knock on the Door. Mattie Got up and Answered it. "Yeah." Mattie Looked a Ted and Smiled at him.

Ted Checked her out she was about 5'3 Well Built She had long Black and Red Hair That was put in Pigtails on the side of her head. She had a Black Low Cut Beater on and a Black Mini Skirt. Ted then Noticed The Nice Set that Filled her Shirt Well. For the First time in his life Ted was Speechless.

"Wow your up and Walking already." Mattie looked at him in awe.

"Um Was that a Compliment or an Insult." Dave stood up and looked at Ted.

"What's up Ted." Ted looked at Dave.

"Vince want's to see us Now." Mattie looked at Dave and then at Ted.

"Dave...What is He talking about?" Dave looked at Mattie and Grabbed her Hand and Pulled her out of the room and Headed to Vince's Hotel room. They got to Vince's room and Knocked.

"Come in." Ted Opened the Door and Let Mattie in First. Ted Followed as did Dave. "Ted and Dave you can go out side for a Minuet. Ted and Dave looked at Mattie and left the room. "Have a Seat Mattie." Mattie Sat Down Slowly as to not hurt her Ribs any Further. "Now would like to tell me what Happened down there?" Mattie looked at Vince and shook her head.

"Yeah Sure I beat the Hell out of Mickie James." Vince Smiled at Mattie

"Why did you beat The Hell out of Mickie James?" Mattie Smiled back at him but Quickly Got Serious.

"Mike and I were Dating And I get here and the next thing I know he's Married to Mickie James." Vince looked at Mattie Questionably.

"You weren't even here for a Day...how were you and Mike Dating." Mattie looked at the Floor Obviously having a Hard time talking about it. (You would to if you Found out that your First and Only love was cheating on you) Mattie took a Deep Breath and Began to feel Ill.

"Can I be Excused I think I'm gonna be sick." Vince pointed to the Bathroom. Mattie Got up and Rushed to the Bathroom. Five minuets Later she Came out of the Bathroom and Sat back down. "Sorry about that." Vince Nodded and waited for her to continue as he Handed her a piece of Gum. "Oh yeah...well Mike and I well we Kinda Grew up together Ever Since We were 6 We were Dating. Yeah I know what your thinking a 6 year old has no Concept of Dating but we didn't care. I mean we were off and on in High school but after that We were inseparable. But it's been at least 6 months since I last saw him. So I guess they have been together Since then. I'm sorry I Kicked her ass But I couldn't help it. I promise that my Personal Tragedy will not effect my Performance." Vince looked at Mattie who Seemed to be Stern of that Fact.

"Of Course it won't. Just so you know You don't have a Match tonight you will be making your Debut Tonight but Due to the Report from the EMT's Your not able to Wrestle tonight." Mattie looked at Vince who was Looking at the Paper Work he had.

"Oh come on Sir I can Fight tonight I'm Fine." Vince Shook his head

"No not without The Doctors approval first. Mickie and Mike aren't Fighting tonight either. Look You are still going to make you Debut tonight just not in the Ring Let me think of something and I'll get back to you before the Show and I'm sorry." Mattie Nodded her head Trying not to Cry. "Tell Your Brother and Ted they can go." Mattie Left his room without a Word Said. Mattie Walked past Dave and Ted with out even looking at them and Ran to her room Shut and Locked the door. Mattie Slid down the door Crying. Not soon After her Hitting the Floor there was a Knock on the door.

"Go away." Mattie Said loud enough for who ever it was to hear her.

"Mattie I just wanna Talk come on open the door." Mattie Didn't move.

"Well I don't Dave just leave me alone." Dave took the Hint and left her alone. Dave Walked down to the Lobby and Saw Beth Phoenix, Jillian and Melina Sitting around. He walked to the Bar to see what they were talking about.

"Ok so you Remember Mike Talking about Mattie all the time right and about how much he missed her and Everything." Both Beth and Jillian nodded there heads. "So about 3 months ago he got married to Mickie but was still Dating Mattie. Mattie Got a Contract with the WWE and didn't tell Mike she got here with Dave and spotted them Making out in the Lobby. Next thing I know they were Fighting. Mickie and Mattie That is." Dave Stood up and Walked towards them and smiled.

Before Dave could say anything. Mattie walked into the lobby and looked at Dave standing with Beth, Jillian and Melina. She shook her head and Stormed outside. She Found a Bench and sat down to Think. Mattie just sat there with her Eye's Closed trying to Erase her mind of Mike. Ted walked up to and Sat next to her.

"Hey." Mattie Jumped and looked at Ted and punched him. "Ow I'm sorry I Scared you." Mattie Smiled at him. "You ok?" Mattie Nodded

"Yeah I just Came out here to Think." Ted nodded and smiled at her. "I just need to get over this Break up Quickly." Ted Smiled Widely.

"You know what you need?" Mattie Looked at Ted Questionably. "What you need Is a Stiff Drink." Mattie Nodded and Stood up and Followed Ted back into the hotel and headed toward the Bar. "Give me two Whiskey's." The bar tender Poured and Served them. Mattie Took her Shot li


	3. intervention

Mattie Got into Dave's Car as did Dave and They headed for the Arena Mattie Turned on the Radio and put her Horror pops Cd in the CD player and blasted Heading for the Disco. Dave Looked at Mattie who seemed to be getting over her Drama for the moment. Dave Finally Saw his Little sister Happy for the First time in year's in his eye's. "You gonna be ok tonight?" Mattie looked at her Brother and Smiled at him.

"Yeah I'll be fine I guess it's gonna take me a While to Get over Mike but I will." Dave Smiled at her and headed into the parking lot ."Sis you go ahead I'll Catch up with you."

ON THE SHOW

Mattie took a Deep Breath and got out of the Car Grabbed her bag and Walked into the Arena. She was in a Black and Red Corset a Black Mini Skirt Black Fishnet Stocking and five inch heeled black and red Stilettos , Her hair was still in pig tail's that Met her mid Section.

She Noticed Kenny Dykstra She walked up to him and Tapped him on the shoulder.

"WHAT!" Kenny Turned around and Looked at her and Smiled. "Sorry You Caught me at a Bad ti..." Mattie Stopped him mid way thru his Sentence.

"Can you just Tell me How to get to Mike Adamle's Office please?" Kenny Smiled glanced at her Rack that was Slightly pouring over her Corset she was wearing. Mattie put her Finger under his Chin and Brought his Face to meet her's Kinda. "Are you gonna Tell me How to get there or not." Kenny looked her up and down once more. "Fine I'll find my own way Thanks A lot." Kenny Grabbed her Arm.

"I'll take you if you want." Mattie Looked at him as he Released her arm. "No I'll Find it Thanks." Kenny licked his lips as she switched her hips back and forth while she walked away.

Kenny Stepped Forward to catch one last Glance At her. Batista Came up from behind him and let out a low Growl. Kenny Turned around and looked at him.

"Leave her alone if you know what's good for you." Kenny Smiled a Cocky smile As Dave Walked past him.

"I wonder what that was about Cole?" The First Match of the night Started it was Santino Marella Vs Paul London. "This Looks like it's gonna be a Good Match."

"Of Course Santino had to Bring Beth Phoenix with him."

"Come on Cole Who doesn't like to look at the Glamazon."

"I never Said that Jerry."

The Bell Rung and Paul London Had the upper Hand For the moment. Beth Phoenix Distracted the Ref as Santino hit Paul London with a Chair. Santino Covered and Got the Win. "What a Cheap Shot."

"What Ref wouldn't be Distracted by the Glamazon."

"Look Mattie I can't let you have a Match tonight I like my Job too much." Mattie looked at him and Scoffed at him.

"Fine what will you have me do tonight?" Mattie Walked out of his Office and down the Hall and Bumped in to Kenny. "Sorry My bad." Kenny looked at her and smiled at her.

"Hey." Mattie Turned around and looked at him. "Dude I said I was Sorry what more do you want?" Kenny walked closer to her and smiled. "Your name." Mattie Rolled her Eye's at him and then Smiled at him. "Mattie."

Kenny nodded and opened his mouth to introduce him self. "Yeah I know your Kenny and even before you ask I don't date Cheer leaders." Kenny was Beside him Self. Mattie Smiled and Walked away Shaking her head. Kenny Still stood there in Disbelief that she turned him down so Quick.

Commercial

Mattie walked to Dave's locker room and knocked. "Open." Mattie walked in, sat down and sighed "What's wrong now?" Mattie looked at him and pointed at the door. Dave walked to the Door, opened it and Saw all the Raw Diva's Headed toward his Door. Dave quickly Closed the door and Turned the light's Off. Kelly Kelly Walked in and turned the light on.

"Damn sorry sis I have to go do my Job I'll see you later." Dave bent down and Kissed her on the Forehead. He Turned away from here and Mattie Wiped his kiss off her Forehead. He walked out and Mattie looked at the Diva's standing in front of her. "What ever it is I didn't do it." Layla Laughed. "No Seriously I didn't do anything Wrong did I?"

Jillian Shook her head. "No you didn't do anything Wrong. We Just Decided to come in here to talk to you about what happened Earlier at the Hotel." Mattie Rolled her eyes and Sighed.

"Guy's I really don't wanna talk about it." Katie Shook her head. "Talking might help with the pain." Mattie looked at Candice.

" Just think of us as your Interventionists So Start Talking we have ways of making you talk Mattie." Mattie Smiled at Candice and shook her head.

The Diva's Sat down in Chairs and Got Comfy. "So Mike and I Have known each other Since we were Kids and we were off and On in middle School. We were inseparable in high school but after that he got his Contract with the WWE and I saw him every once and a While. I was so in love with him I really was but when I found out he had gotten Married to Mickie James I couldn't help but Jump her and It's not her Fault." Candice looked at the Other Divas and shook her head. "Well If Mickie came in and told you what happened would you listen to her or would you jump on her?"

Mattie looked at Layla and Took a Deep breath. "I guess I would Listen to her." Kelly Kelly got up and opened the door and Mickie walked in. Mickey Walked in and looked at Mattie.

"Can you ever forgive me? I didn't know he was still Dating you. If I would have known he was still with you I would have never Said yes to him." Mattie looked at Her and shook her head.

"Look it's not a Big deal it's all over now just when he does the same thing to you Remember I told you so." Mattie Looked at the Divas and walked out of her brothers locker room.

Authors note- Stay tuned R&R I promise Mattie will Get happy once again Soon No lies Thanks Shorty)


	4. Love Finds Mattie

Two Day's later

"We encourage all people to stay indoors During this rain/Snow storm. This Storm is said to be the Worst that has ever hit Connecticut. It is said to last a few Days. Be Safe please Stay indoors." Mattie Sighed and shook her head as she got up out of bed. She got Dressed in to something Comfortable sensing she wasn't going any where for a while. She Sat on her bed and thought about what she was gonna do as Delilah by The Dresden Dolls played in her head.

Mattie Walked down to the Lobby and sat at the Bar with her Zune, Sketch book and Pencils. She pressed play on her Zune Picked out the Song she wanted to listen to witch was Young blood spills tonight by eyes set to kill. She opened her Sketch book and flipped thru a few pages that were previously Drawn on the week before. She quickly Decided that they needed color She grabbed her Colored pencils and began Coloring. The next thing she knew Ted dibiase had Joined her Side watching her Closely.

Mattie took her Head phone's off and looked at him. "Hey Mattie?" Mattie Shook her head and tried to hide the Smile she was Currently sporting. "So what do you call this?" Ted asked while looking at her Drawing. Mattie Smiled at him and looked at her Drawing and then back at him. "I Don't name them." Mattie Handed it to him as he tried to See what she was seeing. "How do you get the inspiration to draw something like this?" Ted Handed it back to her and Lifted an eyebrow. "I draw what I feel."

It was a Young Girl about 6 walking in to see her teenage sister Laying in a pool of her own Blood. "Your really good." Mattie Grabbed her Stuff and put it in her bag and Got up and headed toward her room. _**'Stupid why did you say anything to her you can ask any other Girl easily but why not her. What's so different about her?' **_Mattie walked to her room and Sat down and Sighed. _**'Damn it why do you run every time he get's close to you. You could have asked him I doubt he would have said no to you I mean every time you turn around he's standing there.' **_Dave Walked over to Ted and hit on the Back.

"What's up Ted?" Ted looked at Dave and shook his head but Dave knew that Ted Really Wanted his sister. "Ted go tell her how you feel. Were gonna be Stuck in here for a while so there's no point to Run around how you feel about my sister. But Listen you hurt her I'll Break your neck." Ted smiled and headed to Bella's room. Ted walked over to the Elevator and as the Elevator opened it Revealed Mattie Standing there not Expecting Ted to walk in and Kiss her. Mattie Tried to push him off until she Realized who it was.

She just melted in his arms as the door's shut Ted pushed the 4th floor button still making out with Mattie. Mattie Pulled away and smiled at him. "Ted do you know what your doing?" Ted Smiled. Walked towards her, picked her up ,put her back to the wall and kissed her again. They Finally got to Ted's Floor. Ted Still Making out with her He Opened the door with her still in his arms. He walked in and dropped her on the bed.

A few hours later

'_**I don't wanna move I want to Stay this way Forever. For some odd Reason I feel that I have been in his arms before.'**_ Mattie got up Gently as not to wake Ted up. She grabbed her Clothes and got Dressed and Headed to the Door. Ted Lifted his Head and Caught a Glimpse of her leaving. He Quickly got up out of bed and Threw on a Pair of Shorts and Ran after her. Mattie Went out Side and Sat on a Bench as it Started to Pour but Mattie didn't Care at this point. She was confused she didn't know what she was doing or how she was Supposed to feel about the Situation she was in.

An Hour later

Ted Finally Found her. "Mattie what are you doing?!" He yelled as he Grabbed her arm. "Lets go inside." Mattie looked at him and shook her head. "Let me go Ted just leave me alone." Ted looked at her in Awe. Dave saw what was going on and looked at Ted. Ted Picked her up and Took her into the Hotel. "PUT ME DOWN!" Ted ignored her and took her up to his room. He opened the door and put her on one of the Chairs and threw her a Towel.

Ted took his Shirt and Shorts off ,Got back in to bed and looked at Mattie. "You gonna Join me?" Mattie looked at him as she found some Dry clothing, got Dressed and Grabbed her Sketch book and a Pencil. She got on the Bed and looked at Ted. "Ted don't move." Ted opened an eye and looked at her. "I have to Draw you." Ted Smiled at her and began Posing. Mattie Laughed so hard she fell off the Bed. Ted Quickly got up and Went to her aid. But she was still Laughing.

Ted Helped her up and shook his head at her. Mattie stopped laughing and got serious. She Reached for her Zune and hooked it up to the TV and picked Dear Jenny by The Dresden Dolls. Ted Stood there just staring at her She turned around and looked at him she pushed him on the bed. He moved up to the Head of the Bed and got Comfortable. Mattie Smiled at him she crawled up to him and Kissed him. _**'His face is Perfect just like that.' **_"Don't move. Don't even Breath." Ted did as he was told.

4 hours later

There was a Knock on the door Mattie looked at Ted. "I'm almost done. Don't move!" Mattie Got up gently and opened the door. "I'm kinda Busy what's up?" She said as she Sat back in her spot to Finish her Drawing. "Well Sis I just wanted to make sure you were still alive I haven't seen you in Two days." Mattie Didn't Even look up from her Drawing. "Dave you and I can Hang out in a Second let me Finish this with Ted." Dave Sat in the empty Chair and looked at Ted. "So What were you guys Doing up here?" Mattie glanced at Dave and rolled her eye's "No seriously what did you guys do?!" Ted looked at Dave and Smiled wider. Mattie Noticed this and looked at Dave. "Dave Shut up!"

an hour later

"Done now all I have to do is Sign it." Ted Crawled toward her and kissed her on the Forehead. "Can I see it?" Mattie looked at Dave who fell asleep in the Chair he was in. "I wonder if he noticed that the Chair he sat in was wet?" Ted Laughed and Snagged Mattie's Drawing. Mattie Jumped on top of him and Fought for it back. She sat up on his Groin witch caused Ted to Stop all movement. Ted Smiled Devilishly and Quickly Rolled her over. Mattie Screamed in Pain. Ted got off of her once he Realized he hurt her. Dave opened one eye and Saw Ted on top of his sister. "What the Fuck!?" Mattie winced in pain.

authors note- Cliffhanger Stay tuned to find out what happens next. Will Dave Beat Ted's ass or will he Notice that his little sister is finally happy? Please Read and Review.) Thanks Shorty


	5. An old Lay causes problems

Mattie Rolled off the Bed Holding her Ankle. She Quickly Sat up and looked at the Both of them. "Gotcha." Ted Looked at her and Shook his head.

"Your Brother was about to kill me Mattie." Mattie looked at Dave and Smiled.

"So Dave you wanted to Hang out so lets hang out what did you have in mind Bro?" Dave smiled and Grabbed her hand and Helped her up. "Great another one of his Ideas. I'll be back in a bit Ted." He smiled and nodded as Dave pulled Mattie out of the room. "Dave what could we Possibly do in a Hotel?" Dave Smiled again and Led her to the Bar. "Well if we are just drinking I'm calling Ted down here." She Reached for her Cell phone and Dave Grabbed it out of her hand.

"It's just you and I we need to talk about something that we have been avoiding." She looked at him and then Caught a Glimpse of Randy orton walking by. "So are you really over this whole Mike Thing?" Mattie looked at him and Nodded her head. "Ok but don't you think that this Relationship with Ted is moving a little Fast?" Mattie looked at Carlos (Carlito) walk by and smiled at him. "You gonna Answer me or are you gonna keep Eye balling every guy that walks by?" She looked at him as the Bartender walked toward them.

"What Can I get ya tonight." Mattie Opened her Mouth to Speak but Mike Ordered for her.

"She will have a Screw Driver." Mattie looked at Mike and Realized that she wasn't over him. Dave looked at Mike and Shook his head. "It's on me." Mickie walked by and Saw Mike she Flipped him off and Threw the Ring at him.

"I'm getting a Divorce." Mike Nodded and Handed her the Papers to Sign. Mattie Looked at Mickie and Felt like Telling her Told ya so but she didn't. Mickie looked at Mattie and Smiled. "You were Right Mattie and I'm sorry." Mattie Smiled at her and nodded.

"It's all good Mickie." Dave looked at Mattie as the Bartender Delivered her Drink to her. Mattie Got up and Walked over to Mike with her Drink in Hand. "So it's on you right?" He nodded and Patted his lap.

"Like old times." Mattie Smiled and Dumped her Drink on him.

"You fucked everything up if you wanted it to be like old times you shouldn't have married Mickie. You have no Second Chance Mike and if I were you I would try and Go fix it with your Wife before no one will Date you." Mattie Walked back over to Dave and sat down. Mike stood up and Ran after Mickie. "Now can I have a Old Lay please the Bartender smiled and nodded and looked at Dave. "He will have a Michelada." He looked at Mattie and Smiled as she nodded to make it in the back.

"Do I even want to know what you just Ordered me to Drink?" Mattie looked at him and Smiled. "What the Hell is in a Old Lay?!" Mattie Smiled and Nodded as the Bartender walked toward them with there Drinks.

"In mine is a shot tequila a Shot of Triple Sec lemon Juice and a Shot of grenadine." Dave looked at her as she took a Sip of her Drink. Dave looked at his and Was Frighted to drink it.

"And in mine?" Mattie looked at him and smiled.

"Just drink it bro Trust me." He smiled and took a Sip of it.

"That isn't half bad what is it?" Mattie took another Sip of hers and looked at him.

"It is a Mexican beer with lime juice pepper Tabasco, soy, Worcestershire and habanero sauces." Dave picked it up and Took another Swig.

"You know me to well." Mattie smiled as she Finished her drink.

"Another." Dave looked at her and Shook his head.

"Slow down on the Drinks Sis you don't need to get Drunk." Mattie looked at him and smiled. He shook his head knowing that Ted was going to have a long morning ahead of him. "So are you gonna Answer my question?" Mattie looked at him and shook her head.

"You didn't ask me a Question for me to answer." Dave took finished his Drink and put the Glass down. "Another for my Brother over here." The bartender nodded.

"Do you think Your relationship with Ted is Going a little to fast?" Mattie looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I do but I'm in it and I'm not gonna hurt him like Mike Hurt me." She said Drinking her drink. "Give me like Three of theses." Dave knew she was Drinking because of Mike she was Trying to Drown her feelings with an Old Lay.

an hour and 9 Drinks later

Mattie was Pretty messed up. She was getting loud. Dave Looked at the Bartender who delivered Three more. Mattie Drunk them Pretty Quick. Bringing her Total up to 17 drinks. "Three more!" The bartender looked at Dave as he nodded his head. As Mattie waited for her Drinks she noticed Phillip (CM punk) sitting in the lobby. She flipped him off as her Drinks showed up. She Drunk them again One after the other. Mattie looked at Dave and smiled.

"About your Question about Ted. He's a Rebound." Dave looked at her and shook his head.

"But he has feelings for you sis." Mattie stood up from her stool and walked to Randy. She Grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her Level and Kissed him. While kissing him Ted came down to Check on her. He looked at her and Randy and pulled him off of her.

"Hey man she kissed me." Ted looked at Mattie who was in shock.

"Are you Drunk?" Ted looked at Dave who Stood up to Stand up for his Sister. "Were done Mattie." Mattie watched him walk away and fell to her knees and Started Crying.

The Next Morning

Mattie woke up in Ted's Room in Ted's arm she pushed him off of her and Rushed to the bathroom. Ted came in and held her hair. "Do you Remember anything from last night?" She nodded her head and put her finger up. She finished and looked at him.

"You Broke up with me and if you did then why am I here?" Ted held up a Tape and handed it to her.

"Phillip Was Taping you and Dave Getting Drunk to use on the show as an example your Brother and I took care of that." Mattie looked at him and gave him a hug.

"Do you want this Relationship to last Ted?" Ted got up and handed her a Tooth Brush. She Smiled and Brushed her Teeth as he answered.

"Of course I do why wouldn't I?" Mattie finished and Turned toward him.

"I think we need to slow down just a little." Ted smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I can understand that we will slow it down." Mattie smiled.

"Well I'm gonna go to my room take a shower and then you and I can Hang out and do whatever. I hate Being Stuck in a hotel." Ted Grabbed her arm and Pulled her back toward him and Kissed her. She pulled away and Smiled and walked out of his room.


	6. Hair today Gone Tomrrow

3 days later

Mattie was Woken up by a Knock on her door. She sat up and Walked to the door.

"Sis we have a Show to do you wanna get ready?" She looked at Dave and then looked at her watch and Smiled.

"Yeah give me a Second and I'll be Ready to go I have to get changed really quick." Dave Stepped in and Looked around as Mattie grabbed her outfit.

"No Ted?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope I haven't seen him or talked to him in three days." Dave nodded as he started snooping around. "There is no point Snooping Dave I haven't had any one over but Mickie and Katie. Isn't a 3 hour Raw tonight?" He looked at the bathroom door and saw it was closed.

"Yeah. How do you do that?" Dave started looking around once again.

"What are you looking for?!" Dave Stood up and looked at the Bathroom door that was Still Closed. Mattie walked out in a black Hot Ruched Short Sleeve Tunic. She had made a Few Adjustments to it. She cut the Bottom of the Shirt so it was Revealing her mid section and only covering her breasts and a pair of Red Low rider Jeans. "So what were you looking for?" Dave looked at his Sister and his Jaw Dropped.

"Whats the point of Wearing a top Mattie?" Mattie looked in the Mirror and smiled.

"I think it looks fine." She said while Fixing her hair. Dave Reached into one of her bags and pulled out another Top and Threw it at her. "Dave My outfit is Fine." He shook his head and pointed to the bathroom. "No time lets go." Dave stood in front of the door and looked at her. "Fine I will wear it in the car but when I get there it's Coming off." He smiled and Watched her put it on. They got to the parking lot and Mattie pulled off the tee shirt, Threw it into the back seat, Grabbed her bag. Got out of the car, walked to the diva's locker room Dropped her bag and went to where she was Supposed to be and waited for her cue.

"5..4..3..2." The stage hand held up one finger

"So did you hear about the wheel of Death tonight?" Mickie nodded.

"Yeah where every match tonight is going to be by chance."

"Just hope you don't lose your hair." Mickie Smiled as Kenny Cornered Mattie. She looked at him and Raised an Eyebrow at them. "Um can I help you?" Mattie looked at him licking his lips. "Are you serious Dude you can't take no for an answer?" Kenny smiled at her.

"You didn't expect to Diss me and Get away with it did you?" Mattie rolled her eyes and then Smiled at him.

"You might wanna move." Kenny Smiled and Leaned in only to be Pulled away from Mattie and Thrown half way down the Corridor.

"You ok?" Mattie nodded and smiled.

"Fine." she said heading off.

Match: Ted vs Miz First Blood match: Winner Ted

Commercial...............

It was Mattie's Turn to spin the Wheel O death as she called it. Mattie Spun it and really didn't want to Watch. Her match was with Natalya. As the wheel stopped she looked at it. "Seriously." It was Hair Vs Hair match. She looked at Tiffany and smiled. "Can I like spin it again?" she smiled and Shook her head. "Damn it." She walked out of Tiff's Office only to be greeted by Natalya.

"Good luck." She said sarcastically. Mattie rolled her eyes.

Match: Kenny Vs Bastia I quit Match :Winner Bastia

Bastia walked to the back only to be greeted by Mattie. She smiled at him as he kept walking Kenny walked to the back all mad. So Mattie took it upon her self to make him happy. She Stepped in front of him she Grabbed his Face and Pulled it down to her and Kissed him. She pulled away and walked away. He stood there in Shock as the Crowd went Wild.

Commercial..........

"The Next match is a Hair vs Hair Diva's Match." Mattie's music hit which was popular by the Veronica. She got to the Ramp, she took a Deep breath and Headed toward the Ring.

"Her First match is a Hair Vs Hair Match How fair is that Cole."

"That is the whole Point of the Raw Roulette King."

Natalya's Music hit and she got to ring as the bell rang. Mattie Tried to take Advantage but was quickly taken down. Natalya went for the Pin but Mattie kicked out at 1. Mattie stood up and Clothe lined Natalya and took advantage for a Short time. When Tyson Kidd came out to distract the ref while David Hart Smith Came in to the Ring and hit Mattie with a Drop Back Suplex and slipped out of the ring. Natalya went for the Pin and won the Match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your Winner Natalya!" Mattie Sat up slowly and watched Natalya grabbed a chair and the Clippers. Mattie stood up and Tried to Get out of the Ring but was stopped by Tyson and David. They Drug her toward Natalya. Mattie Started Crying as she shaved her head.

Commercial......

Mattie headed to the back still Pissed off. She walked past Ted and didn't even look at him She ended up in Dave's locker room. "Finish it." Dave looked at her and nodded. He wasn't happy that he had to do but he knew that he was the only one she trusted to do it. Mattie Sat down and let her older Brother fix her hair. "Have you seen Ted?" She asked Trying to calm down.

"No I mean he was here he had his match but I think he might have left right after." Mattie rolled her eyes and Began to think about why he would be avoiding her. "Maybe he's Avoiding you." She looked up at Dave and Hit him.

"Stay out of my head." Dave smiled and finished shaving her head. She stood up and looked in the mirror. "I wanna go kill some one now." Dave started laughing. As she Ran her hand over her head. "Time to buy some Hats." Dave kept on laughing.

On the Show

"What about a wig?" He laughed out. Mattie looked at him and Tried to be angry but couldn't help but to laugh with him. That when some one standing in the Door way Cleared there Throat. Both Mattie and Dave stopped laughing and looked toward the Door and saw Carlito.

"Bastia I need to talk to you." Mattie looked at him and Smiled. "With out your sister." Mattie rolled her eyes and Got up and left but not before she Smacked Carlitos ass.


	7. Hurt again

Carlito looked at Mattie as she walked away. Dave looked at him and Cleared his throat.

"I think you and I should be tag partners and go for the titles." Dave looked at him and thought about it. Knowing that Mattie wasn't to far away.

"Why would I want to do that Carlito?" Carlito smiled and Stepped in and closed the door.

Commercial

Mattie Skated down the hall and ran into Triple H. "Hey there Mattie. How do you like the new hair cut?" she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"It sucks." he smiled and saw Ted walk up from behind her. Ted went to touch her head but she Turned around before he could. "No touching." She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and Grabbed her as she walked away. He looked down at her and smiled. "Think twice." He smiled once again. Mattie couldn't help but to grab his Shirt pull him down and kiss him. He let go of her and watched as she pulled away from him and Skated down the hall.

on the way to the Hotel

"That was Fun can we do it again?" Mattie said Sarcastically to Dave.

"Come on sis it's not that bad your hair will Grow back." Mattie looked at him as they walked into to hotel. Dave looked down at Mattie and noticed she had stopped all movement. He looked in the Direction she was looking in. He smiled at her and walked away. She looked at him and walked toward Ted. Ted walked toward her and Grabbed me and pulled me out to his Car.

"Um what's going on Ted?" Ted said nothing while Practically throwing her into the car. "I feel like I'm being kidnaped." Ted looked at her and smiled.

"Trust me." He started the car and Mattie turned on the Radio. And Cotton Eyed Joe was just starting. Ted slowly turned his head to look at Mattie. Who was singing along making an ass out of her self. Ted started laughing at her as did Mattie.

"What you don't like this song?" Ted shook his head. "Just think if they play this what eles are they going to play?" Ted smiled as he stopped at a red light. The Song ended and they both waited to see what was going to play next. It was Blue (Da Ba Dee) by Eiffel 65. Ted shook his head. "Do you remember when this song first came out?"

"Yeah I think I played it out like the first week." Mattie nodded and smiled.

"Yeah Dave wanted to kill me cuz I kept playing it over and over again." Ted smiled and glanced at her. "You know you could have warned me that we were going to go out so I could have at least wore a hat or something." Ted shook his head.

"You look fine plus where we are going no one is gonna care." Mattie looked at him confused. As the Song ended and another one started Barbie Girl by aqua. By this point Ted had enough of the Music so he turned it off.

"When we get back I'm gonna find Barbie (Kelly Kelly) and play this for her." Ted started laughing. "Come on Barbie lets go party." Ted smiled at her. Mattie really thought about what Ted had said **'Where we are going no one is gonna Care what you look like'** "Wait a Second are you taking me to some dark secluded place so you can kill me?" Ted Looked at her and nodded his head and Smiled evilly. Everything was Quite for a minuet until they both Broke out laughing. Ted pulled into a lightly lit beach and got out of the car. It was a nice warm night.

"I promise you will have a good time. Come on walk with me." Mattie got out of the car and Followed Ted. "So I haven't seen you in like 3 days any thing new?" Mattie smiled and shook her head.

"Besides the hair cut nope." They walked toward the water. Ted stopped and looked at Mattie and Picked her up and Ran to the water. "Ted Wait no My out....." Before she could finish he threw her into the water. He took his shirt off and headed into the water toward her. He couldn't see her. He looked around Frantically. She quietly came up from under the water behind him. "Looking for me?" He jumped and turned around and picked her up and Kissed her. Mattie wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked back up to the beach still kissing her.

He put her down and headed toward the Car. He grabbed his keys out of the car went to the trunk and pulled out a Blanket. He walked back toward her and laid it out and went back to kissing her.

The next morning 9:00 am

Mattie was woken up by her cell phone she sat up and looked around. She was still on the beach with Ted who was half way a crossed the beach. She reached for her jeans and got her cell phone. "Hello?" She asked while trying to put on her clothing.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Mattie quickly moved the phone away from her ear.

"I'm with Ted." She said while walking toward him. "Honey get up." Ted opened his eyes and looked at her and smiled. He pulled her down on top of him.

"You want another round?" Mattie looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I know your with Ted but neither of you are here so where are you two?" Mattie looked at Ted and smiled.

"We are at a beach Dave we will be heading back in a bit god Chill out." She said while hanging up her cell phone. "Come on we have to get back so we can get cleaned up." Ted Sighed and watched as she got up off of him. He stood up and grabbed his Pants threw them on and looked for his Shirt.

"I have two questions." Mattie looked at him and smiled. "Why am I half way a crossed the damn beach and where the hell is my shirt?" Mattie looked at him and Laughed.

"You must have Rolled that way when you were sleeping. I don't know where your shirt is." Ted walked toward her as she bent over to Pick up the Blanket. He grabbed her Waist and pulled her toward him. "Hey." she giggled out. He let go of her and headed toward the water. She Grabbed her shoes and followed him. "Hey I found your shirt." Ted looked at Mattie who was knee Deep in the water.

"How the hell did it make it down here?" Mattie threw his Wet Shirt at him and headed toward him.

"Wind." He put his Arm around her shoulders and walked back to the car. "You know I haven't had that much fun in forever." Ted smiled and nodded.

"See I told you that you would have a good time." Mattie looked at him and smiled. They got to his car, got in and his cell phone rang. He grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello? I'm on my way back now Chill out. Yeah I did so what. I never said that look it's complicate right now ok I'll talk to you when I get back." He hung up his cell phone and threw it in the back seat.

"Who was that?" Ted looked at her and shook his head.

"It's just something I have to take care of when I get back don't worry about it Babe." Mattie looked at him getting a little suspicious. They got to the hotel. Mattie got out of the car and headed in. Ted Caught up to her and grabbed her hand. They walked in and saw Mike, Mickey John and Barbie Sitting around.

"Did it just get Bright in here or is it just me?" Ted and Mattie looked at each other and shook there heads and walked to the Elevator. While doing so Jillian walked up to Ted and started kissing him. Mattie let go of Ted's hand, Stepped back from them and shook her head.

"So this is what you have to take care of Ted You know what Fuck it. I'm done." Mattie looked at Ted who was trying to explain him self. "I don't wanna fuckin hear it Ted." Mattie walked away with Ted not to far behind her. Mike and John stood up and stopped him. While Mickie and Barbie Followed Mattie.


	8. Brotherly Love?

Thank you Kellia Girl for the review. Again I own no one in the wwe.

Mattie ended up in a dark corner of the hotel. Barbie walked up to her and sat on her lap. "Hey Mattie I heard Jillian talking about how she was going to sabotage your relationship with Ted." Micky looked at Barbie and Matte and nodded. Mattie looked at Barbie and smiled. She grabbed her face and acted like she was making out with Barbie.

"You know The boys would find that amusing." Mickie walked away. Barbie looked at Mattie and smiled.

"You wanna see what they would do if we really made out in the lobby?" Mattie looked at her and shook her head.

"No point I know what they are going to do. Take pictures Video tape it and what ever eles they can to keep it in there brains. I'm gonna go deal with Ted." Barbie got up off her lap and walked with her to the lobby. Mattie looked for Ted who was backed up into a corner by Dave. Mattie walked up to him and cleared her throat. Dave turned around and looked at his little sister. Mattie put a hand on Dave's shoulder. Dave nodded and backed off. Mattie looked at Ted never took his eyes off of Dave. Mattie grabbed his face and pointed at her. "Ted I want the truth are you and Jillian...." he interrupted me.

"No she is fuckin nuts and apparently a liar." She looked at Dave as if asking him what she said.

"She told me that Ted and her have been dating they have an open relationship and she thought he told you that." I looked back at Ted who was shaking his head. Next thing Mattie knows Barbie's got Jillian by the hair.

"Say it!" Mattie looked at Barbie and walked up to her.

"I lied ok." Mattie smiled and Removed Barbie's hand from her hair and watched her run off. Mattie turned around and looked at Ted.

"See I told you." Mattie shook her head and walked toward him.

5 months later

Mattie and Ted were still dating but don't be fooled not everyone was happy about it either.

Mattie and Dave haven't Spoken for 3 months. Not a word not even a good morning nothing. One night Dave said he had evidence that Ted was cheating on his sister. Mattie didn't want to hear it. The First reason was that this wasn't the first time he had said he was cheating on her. It was almost like Dave didn't want to see her happy. He even went to the Extent of Trying to take him out on the show though it was never Scripted that way. By this point Mattie had enough she felt like she needed to choose between her boy friend, her Brother, or neither. She knew that she couldn't have them both like it was before all this shit started happening. Some day she found her self thinking. _**'What if I never came to the WWE would I still be dating Mike even thought he was married to Mickie? Would Dave and I still have a brother sister relationship?' **_

Some days she even found her self wanting to quit and just go home and Forget about this whole thing. She even called Vince and hung up a few times. It wasn't that she didn't have the balls it was just that she loved her job and at the moment she hated to admit it but she lover her brother. She even found her self alone. Days when Ted wouldn't answer his phone or he would and just tell her that he was busy and he would be over later.

She began to realize that maybe Dave was right. Maybe Ted was cheating on her but she didn't want to admit that to her self. Would she just bite the bullet and deal with it and start cheating on Ted with some one. But what if he wasn't cheating on her? Thinking like this was only making her more stressed out about the whole situation. She didn't know what to do she began pacing the room. As she did there was a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and there he was Dave. She wanted to slam the door in his face but something stopped her.

"Yeah Dave?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Look I just wanted to come over here and apologize for all the shit I have been giving you and Ted. It's not that I don't want to see you happy. It's just that I don't want you to be happy under False presences." Mattie looked at him and shook her head.

"So you came over here to apologize and then make it worst again. You know you're a fuckin Prick Dave." she went to slam the door but his Foot stopped it.

"Listen to me I just saw him leave with Barbie and Mickie in his car." I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

"So what they went to go hang out who cares I trust Ted and I know him well enough to know he won't cheat on him." Dave smiled and shook his head.

"No you think you know him well enough sis I don't want you to be Hurt again I won't sit on the sidelines and watch it again. I'm tired of picking up the Pieces and putting them together again. I'm not doing this just to see you upset I'm doing this to help you." Mattie looked at him and Started crying.

"What is your problem with Ted. I mean what the Fuck did he do to you Dave." she said trying to stop Crying and get tough.

"He's hurting you that's what he fuckin did to me Mattie I love you and I'm trying to help you." Mattie turned away from him.

"Get out Dave just leave." Dave went to step in when he heard Ted talking to Barbie walking down the hall. He quickly left. Leaving Mattie Crying on the Floor. Ted dropped the bags and Ran to her.

"Babe what happened?" Mattie looked at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Dave again?!" Mattie shook her head but held on to him tighter.

"Please don't Ted just leave it alone please." He nodded he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She went from crying to Pissed off to calm. She looked at Ted and smiled at him.

"I got you something. Barbie and Mickie helped me pick it out." Mattie stood up and sat on the bed. Ted stood up and handed her the small bag.

"That's a pretty small bag there Ted." He smiled and sat back and watched her go thru the bag

"Big things come in small Packages." She pulled out a skimpy bright green convertible halter top with bright green Booty shorts. Ted grabbed the bag from her and smiled. "There is a part two to this Gift but you must wait until after the show." He ran his fingers thru her nonexistent hair. She hit him and smiled she grabbed one of his hats and grabbed her new outfit and headed toward the bathroom. "You know I have seen you naked before why do you never change in front of me M?"

"I like to see your face when I come out in my outfits. I think it would look a lot better if I had hair!" Ted shook his head as she walked out of the bathroom. She added a few touches she had black and Green Fishnets and green 5 inch stilettos. Ted stood up and walked toward her and smiled.

"I think you look Sexy." Mattie looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you baby." Ted grabbed his bag and headed toward the door with Mattie not to far behind him.

On the show.

Mattie walked down the corridor cautiously as the camera followed her. She looked around the corner and saw no one. She turned the corner and stopped she quickly turned around only to see Hornswoggle she put her hand on her heart and sighed. She turned and continued walked into her locker room.

Match: Bastia vs John cena. Winner John cena STF

Commercial:

Mattie sat with Kelly Kelly just talking as Dave walked by. He stopped and looked at Mattie who wouldn't make eye contact with him. He smiled and picked her up and power bombed her to the cold concrete. (Not scripted) Dave hovered over top of her and smiled. "I told you to watch your back." He looked at Kelly and smiled. Kelly went to check on Mattie and started calling for help. Randy who was walking down the hall saw Mattie on the ground and saw Ted walking toward him.

"Mattie is over there!" an EMT came running past Ted. Once it hit him that it was Mattie he ran toward her.

"Kelly what happen?!" Kelly looked at him and started Crying.

"Dave just came up and power bombed her to the ground and told her that he told her to watch her back." Ted let go of Kelly and knelt down to Mattie.

"Baby can you hear me?" The EMT looked at Ted and shook his head.

"Ted I need you to back up please man let us work ok?" Ted nodded as Vince ran toward the Scene of the Crime.

"What happened?" He asked while The EMT's Loaded Mattie on a gurney and into an ambulance.

"I'm speechless Dave Batista just took his own sister out?"

"I guess I mean Dave has been on edge about something. I mean last week it was Ted DiBiase JR and then His little sister Mattie. All we can say is that we will keep you updated on Mattie's condition when we get an update." Ted's music hit as he walked down the ramp. He grabbed a Mic and got into the ring.

"Whats the matter Dave you mad she hasn't broke up with me yet you pissed off she didn't take your side so you take her out. Here's one for ya how about you and I settle this shit Right now!" Ted got him self ready and nothing. "Come on Dave you scared Coward you can only pick on girls now wow Mattie was right about you. You do run away from Fights when you think you can't win." At that Dave came running out toward the ring.

"Here we go!" Ted hit Dave with a Few good shots not pulling he wasn't even trying to pull he was connecting every shot. The Fight didn't last long. Vince sent Security out to ring to break it up. Ted went through a few of then to get back to Dave. Dave landed a shot on Ted and kept it hitting him. More security came out and pulled Dave off of Ted. Ted stood up and Started landing shots to the jaw. In an attempt to knock him out. Which he fractured his hand doing so.

Mean while.

Mattie made it to the hospital she was still out Barbie sat in the family room and waited.

An hour later the doctor came out and sat next to Barbie. "Are you Barbie?" She nodded. "Ok she's not doing so hot right now. She has broken 5 of her ribs on the right side her right leg from her knee to her ankle is broken she has a nasty gash on the back of her head and she may need spinal surgery." Barbie nodded her head and started Crying. "Now can you tell me what exactly happened tonight?"

"Her brother and he haven't been talking for 3 months and tonight he came back stage after his match and Power bombed her on the concrete." The doctor nodded.

"Was it Scripted to happen?" Barbie shook her head. "Does she have a boyfriend or something?" She nodded. "You may want to call him and tell him to get down here." Barbie nodded.

"Um do you have her cell phone I want to call her mother and let her know what is going on." The doctor nodded and waved her on. "Can I see her?" The doctor nodded once again and pointed.

"Just for a minuet he cell phone is in a bag to her left." Barbie walked into the room where Mattie was. She walked up to her and she started Crying even harder. It looked like She was ran over by a truck. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines to help her breath. Barbie stayed as long as she could. She grabbed Mattie's cell phone and walked out of the room but not before kissing her on the forehead. "I love you Mattie." Barbie called Vince first to give him an update.

"I'm at the hospital and I got an update on Mattie. She broke all five Ribs on the right side her whole leg from her knee down is Broken and she may need spinal surgery oh and she had a bad concussion." Barbie sighed as she sat back down in the family room.

"Well Ted will be down there shortly he left a few minuets ago. Did you call her family yet?"

"No sir I haven't but I will. Sir if you don't mind me asking what is going to happen to them?"

"You don't need to worry about that you worry about Mattie. Please let her know that we are praying for her. Call her mother. I will give the update to the WWE Fans." Barbie Sighed and hung up. As she did she heard yelling down the hall. She poked her head out and saw Ted. She ran toward him and grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at Barbie.

"Where is she? How is she doing?" Barbie turned around and pulled him into the family room and told him what she knew. Ted seized in anger. But nothing could have prepared either of them for what was to come next. The doctor came back in.

"Hi again Barbie." She pointed to Ted as Mattie's mother was answering the phone. "Are you the boyfriend?" Ted nodded still angry. "I know your angry but I think you need to sit down and relax for this next part." Ted looked at him and did as he was told. "Did you know she was pregnant?" Ted instantly knew what he was going to say next. He couldn't help but to start crying as did Barbie who was still on the phone with Mattie's mother. "I'm sorry but she lost the baby." Ted stood up and walked to the door still crying.

"Can I see her?" The doctor nodded and took him to the Room where Mattie was still unconscious. Ted walked toward her and grabbed her hand and sat down on a chair that was sitting next to her. He pressed his lips to her hand and began to cry again.


	9. The End?

The next morning

Ted hasn't moved since he got there last night. Mattie's mother arrived to the hospital she walked down the hall and to her daughters room. Mattie had been moved to the ICU. Her mother walked in to see Ted and Barbie sitting on either side of her holding her hands. She smiled as she stepped in. Ted picked his head up and looked at her and smiled. "Mrs. Bautista." he said while getting up and walking towards her. She pulled him into a hug and looked at her daughter.

"David did this to her?" Ted nodded as Barbie woke up. "Are there any updates?" Ted looked a Barbie and she nodded and looked at Mattie.

"She was pregnant but she lost the baby." Ted had a hard time getting it out and She could fell that. Ted took her bags and put them into the corner of the room. She walked over to her daughter and grabbed her hand.

"Hi Madison it's mom I'm right here next you I love you so much. So does your father. I missed you so much honey." she couldn't even finish with out crying. When she did Mattie's heart rate went up. Barbie grabbed her hand.

"Calm down honey it's ok." Barbie's voice seemed to calm her down. As the doctor walked in.

"How is she doing today?" He asked looking over Mattie.

"She is fine." Ted said hugging Mattie's mother. The doctor nodded as mom turned around to face him.

"Will she wake up?" he looked at her and smiled.

"You must be mom." She nodded and smiled "Her EEG came out perfect so there is a good chance that she will but there is no way we can tell you when. Now there is a possibility that when she does wake up she won't remember anything that happened or anyone. Now when she does wake up she will be confused. Just keep hope and keep talking to her it helps." she nodded as he walked out of the room. Barbie grabbed Mattie's bag that she went to get from the hotel last night. She pulled out a small book black book she opened it to the first page she read it and smiled and read it aloud.

The Dream by shine down

Whisper in the yard and turn the trees all into toys

Lay there on the ground, and turn the dirt into your joy

From what I see and what I know, it's all been boring lately

So I suggest we trade a question mark in for a maybe

Time your riddles right, and make a point that has no sense

Make sure that you're smiling, and the money's been well spent

Innocence and ignorance, it all goes hand in hand

I'm not sure that I'm right, but I hope you'll understand

I hope that you're still searching for the start that has no end

And all the plastic people have now become your friends

Before you start to drift and your soul begins to scream

I just wanted to tell you that you're listening to a dream.

Ted smiled and grabbed the book from her and turned to the second page and read it.

Ted and I just had our first date tonight and Ted is an odd ball he told me that I looked Grape tonight. I couldn't help but to laugh at him. He seemed not to notice what he had said. So I told him and he laughed at him self. I like guys who can laugh at them selves not like mike who took every thing so seriously.

Ted handed the book to mom and she turned the page and read it out loud.

Shiny toy guns

we are pilots

What about my problems?

The people try to solve them

Hello mother,

Some news for you

I'm really not that crazy.

Hello father,

I'm curious?

Why you think there's something wrong with me

But if you try to understand

This is who I am.

I'm making sense of shattered dreams

Because I want you to be proud of me

She looked at Mattie and smiled. "Honey your father and I are so proud of you." She looked at the book and flipped the page and read it.

Save me From this torment

Save me from this hell

Save me from this Darkness

Save me from my Demons

I asked and I received Ted Saved me

He doesn't know it but he did.

Will he ever know it? No unless he reads this

then he'll know. He's my star when I have lost my way.

They all started laughing at Mattie's attempt at poetry. The book was handed back and forth between them. Ted had the book and read one of the last Entries.

Interview with WWE magazine

Q: how are you doing Mattie?

A: Good.

Q: So what was it like Growing up with Batista?

A: It was fine growing up with him don't get me wrong we had our fair share of fights there were some fights where we didn't talk for months on end. It was when he started OVW when it got harder. I mean Dave and I were close and with him gone it was boring around the house .There is no one like Dave and no one could be like him even if they tired.

Q: What is it like to be on the road with your brother?

A: It's fun it really is Dave and I don't really see each other to much any more. With him off doing what ever it is he does and with me doing my stuff were really busy. When we are together was cause havoc around the locker room.

Q: So is there any one you are romantically seeing?

A: Not at the moment I just had a really bad break up so I'm currently single.

Q: Any one we know?

A: Nope but he knows who he is.

Q: So besides working for the WWE what else do you do?

A: not much I mean I hang out with friends go shopping and that kind of stuff when I get a chance but the WWE is really Demanding and that's what I love about it.

Q: what drew you to the WWE?

A: My brother. When I was younger Dave and I used to work out after I was out of school so that was a big part of it. That and I just loved the idea of being a WWE superstar.

Q: is there anything about the WWE that you don't like?

A: Begin away from my family part it's hard to do but it's something you get used to.

Ted handed the book to Kelly who read the last entry in the book.

October 31st 2009

I don't get it I don't know why he is being like this why does it have to be with Ted why does Dave hate him so much. I'm not going to tell Ted I'm pregnant it will just make things worse. I wish I was like my mother she always knew what to do. In the end I will be like her I can only hope. The only thing I can do is march on!

Ted looked at Kelly and grabbed the book he read what she had said and looked at Mattie. "She knew?"

a week later 12:00 am

Mattie opened her eye's and looked around. She saw Ted, Barbie and her mother in the room she pulled her hand away from Ted and tapped his head. Ted lifted his head up and looked at her. "Baby?" She smiled and nodded. Ted woke up her mom and Barbie. They both looked at Mattie and smiled.

"Hi honey." Mattie looked at Her mother and smiled. "Can you talk?" Mattie shook her head and pointed at the water. Ted hit the button not knowing if he could give her water or not. The nurse walked in and saw that Mattie was up.

"How long has she been up?" Ted smiled.

"She just got up and asked for some water." the nurse looked at Mattie's Chart and wrote down what time she had gotten up.

"She can have water." Ted handed Mattie a glass of water as the Nurse adjusted the bed. Mattie smiled at the nurse. She grabbed the cup of water and drunk it. She sighed and looked at Ted.

"What happened?" Ted looked at Barbie and knew he had to tell her.

"Dave power bombed you on to concrete he broke your leg from your knee down all five of your ribs on you right side. He knocked your spine in a little but they fixed that." Mattie put a hand on her stomach and looked at Ted. As if asking if he knew. He nodded and then shook his head and walked out of the room. Not wanting her to see him break down Barbie followed him

"Honey you lost the baby." Mattie started crying. At that moment Mattie knew it was all over she would be out of the WWE as quick as she was in. How could it get any worse.

10 hours later 10:00 am

the doctor walked in and smiled. "How are you Mattie? I'm Dr. Rick." he held his hand out but she didn't move. He looked at Mattie's mother and smiled. "Has she said anything?" She nodded.

"When she got up she asked what happened. We told her once she heard about the baby she hasn't said a word since." The doctor nodded.

"I can understand what you are going thru Mattie my wife and I lost a baby." Mattie looked at him and nodded..

"But was it by your brothers hands?" he shook his head "Then you have no idea what I'm going thru. Just tell me what you need to tell me." He looked at her and nodded.

"Well you had a Dislocated Vertebrae in you spine we went in and fixed that your ribs should heal nicely and you leg will be healed in a few weeks. It looks like you will be here with us for awhile. About 5 to 6 months. And then you will be able to rehab during that 5 to 6 months. " Mattie nodded.

"How long after the 5 to 6 months do I have to wait until I go back to work?" He shook his head.

"3 months to a year." Mattie nodded and looked at Ted who walked back into the room with food. The doctor looked at Ted and smiled as he walked out of the room.

"So I brought you some food cause I know your hungry." Mattie smiled at Ted and nodded. Ted and Barbie had gone back to work. Ted didn't want to go but Mattie insisted he did.

A week later

Mattie was watching Crappy Hospital Tv when Dave walked in to her room. "Dave?" He looked at Mattie and sat next to her and started crying.

"I'm so sorry." Mattie looked at him and shook her head. "I dropped you wrong and to heavy it was all my fault Sis I'm sorry." Mattie looked at her mother and shook her head. She didn't even look at him.

"You should be Dave cuz you killed your niece." Dave looked at her in shock. "Yeah I was pregnant with Ted's baby." Dave looked at there mother and she nodded. "And I may never be able to go back to work Bro and I know it was an accident." Dave looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes.

15 months later

Ted, Mattie and Dave were becoming closer slowly. Ted and Mattie were engaged to be married and Mattie would have a healthy baby Boy 9 lbs 6 oz march 14th they named him Michael Bentley DiBiase. Ted and Mattie Got married September 22nd Dave was the best man.

(Authors note there will be a Part 2 to this story in the near Future hope you enjoyed Matte's Mishaps and again there will be a part 2)


End file.
